Al menos te quedo yo
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Para eso estaba la amistad, ¿no? Para apoyarse el uno en el otro el tiempo que hiciera falta, las veces que hiciera falta... Francis&Antonio, pasado FrUK y Spamano. Le hace juego al fic "Extraña y hermosa amistad".


**Al menos te quedo yo**

Consolarle a la salida de cada meeting se había vuelto algo cotidiano. Incluso cuando no los había, él aparecía por su casa para que le diera algo de cariño desinteresado. Al final, de verse cada día, Antonio mismo era el que a veces iba a buscar a Francis si este no se presentaba y se le aferraba, gimoteando dramáticamente aunque a veces era la pura costumbre y Antonio ya no sabía exactamente qué decirle. De todas formas se preocupaba si no le veía.

_"Antonio, hazme caso", _era lo que demandaban sus manos sobre su cuerpo, buscando alguna reacción mientras este comía y le acariciaba su fino y sedoso cabello. Él siempre le hacía caso, a fin de cuentas era su amigo, pero de todas maneras necesitaba comer, ¿no?

—Antonio... —le tocó la tripa, apareciendo un sonrojo en ambos aunque algo más encendido en Antonio.

—¿Qué pasa...?

Francis decidió mejor usar su estómago como cojín, cruzándose de brazos y abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero Antonio fue más rápido, contestando con cansancio la pregunta que sabía que le iba a hacer.

—Estoy bien~ —sonrió y volvió a acariciarle los cabellos, recostándose un poco mejor en el sofá. A Francis no le gustaba cuando Antonio se callaba sus sentimientos y se los _tragaba_, pero tratar de sonsacárselos era complicado. A veces dudaba que Antonio fuera tan despreocupado y que en realidad se lo estaba haciendo continuamente para evitarse problemas.

—No iba a preguntarte eso —sonrió de lado. Era mentira, pero Antonio fácilmente se lo creyó, ladeando un poco la cabeza esperando a que continuara—. Dime cosas bonitas.

—¿Eh...? —alzó una ceja, confuso. A Francis le encantaba que le halagaran y dijeran lo bello que era, pero a Antonio no se lo pedía tanto; él era más sincero, y cuando veía a Francis especialmente radiante se lo decía sin tapujos y con una sonrisa. Pero... ¿ahora y porque él se lo pidiera? Esas cosas salían del alma, ¿no? Si no, no tendrían valor...

—¡Venga! —le apremió, girando la cabeza sobre su barriga y apretándosela un poco. Antonio hizo una mueca, estaba lleno—. Dime cosas bonitas... lo necesito...

—Ugh... —había palidecido un poco, y le apartó un poco al incorporarse, suspirando y dejando la taza de chocolate caliente sobre la mesita al lado del sofá—. Así de repente no sé qué decir...

—Oh, vamos, puedes comenzar con mi cabello, o con mi hermoso rostro, mi voluptuoso cuerpo, lo bien que cocino~... —hundió un dedo en su tripa demandante, haciendo reír a Antonio. Sin embargo no contestó, se quedó pensativo mientras seguía acariciando su pelo tranquilamente.

No sabía bien qué podía decir de él, ya que su costumbre por no mentirle (sólo obviar lo que no era necesario en el momento preciso) le hacían la tarea complicada. Había perdido peso, estaba pálido y se le marcaban un poco más las ojeras que de costumbre. Aquellos enormes ojos suyos llenos de vida ahora estaban algo apagados, pero se notaba aún en ellos la chispa de su ingenio, de su vitalidad, de que no se rendiría nunca... aunque terminara haciéndose daño a sí mismo por eso. Sonrió para sí pensando aquello, bajando sus dedos por aquella fina barba. Era un cabezón al que no terminaba de comprender; él ya había dejado marchar a...

—Antonio... —frunció un poco sus cejas rubias y Antonio tuvo el impulso de tocar entre ellas, juguetón.

—Has estado mejor —Francis emitió un bufido y apartó la cabeza con desdén. Antonio retiraba el pelo de su frente, peinándolo con cuidado hacia atrás—. Y volverás a estarlo. Eres mi mejor amigo, sé que volverás a estar bien.

Antonio sonrió al ver el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y las acarició.

—Por supuesto que volveré a estar bien... Sólo me falta tiempo...

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites conmigo...

Sin mirarle, Francis tomó su mano y le dio un suave apretón, un "gracias" silencioso. Y sabía Antonio que el no soltarle significaba que también contara con él. Ya lo hacía, mucho más de lo que pensaba.

—Te quiero... —le contestó con un beso en la frente.

—Yo también...

Con amigos así, que vinieran los enemigos que hicieran falta. No los derrumbarían.

**FIN**

* * *

Este fic le hace pareja a "Extraña y hermosa amistad", que escribí hace la tira de tiempo. De hecho este también lo escribí hace más de un año, pero por ser personal y dedicado a una amiga especial, no lo subí.

Para el que no haya entendido bien, tanto Francis como Antonio estaban enamorados de Arthur y Lovino respectivamente, pero por circunstancias sin especificar, se habían separado. Ahora se consuelan mutuamente, cada uno con sus fantasmas adentro, sin llegar a ver que con sólo ellos dos les basta para estar bien.

Espero que os gustara.


End file.
